


月光烤布蕾

by fenglinwan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenglinwan/pseuds/fenglinwan
Summary: ⚠️ 女扮男装逃婚的精灵公主月永レオ（♀）⚠️女扮男装的魅魔妹妹朔间凛月（♀）⚠️含一句话狮心
Kudos: 1





	月光烤布蕾

一日，逃课寻找灵感的精灵公主遇上了逃课补觉的魅魔妹妹。

“呀~吼！是リッツ啊，你也女扮男装来体验人类生活吗？”  
“是啊，行走江湖果然还是男性身份比较好用呢～话说回来月ぴ，你逃婚的事闹得很大哦，打算什么时候回去呢？”  
“哎～我才不要回去，我才不想和一个从未谋面不知打哪来的臭男人结婚！”  
“啊～关于这一点我也同感，雄性都是肮脏下流的物种，可以的话，我也不想投胎成魅魔成天和男人打交道呢～”  
“魅魔明明很便利吧，不需要亲自出手，只要制造出以假乱真的幻觉就能蛊惑随便哪个男人了，根本不会弄脏你自己的手哦？”  
“才不是呢，哪有那么简单的事，说什么以假乱真的幻觉，月ぴ以为光靠想象就造得出来了吗？”  
“我明白了～也就是说，リッツ没经验，还是个小童贞啦啦啦啦～♪”  
“月ぴ不要得意，你不也是小童贞，彼此彼此啦～”  
“哼，我比リッツ出生早，可是你前辈哦，别小瞧我～☆”  
“反正我不信，放学后体育仓库见，决战童贞之巅怎么样？”  
“放马过来吧☆”

傍晚，月永レオ哼着自创的小曲前去赴约，看到朔间凛月早已等候在装满篮球的框边。运动类的社团活动都结束了，仓库里只剩她们二人，也就随手解除了女扮男装的魔法效果。  
朔间凛月背对着入口站立，夕阳的余晖照在她身上，为她染上了些许寂寥的色彩。她穿着靛蓝的欧式短款外衫，领口、袖口、腰际都绽开了好几层繁复的荷叶边，衬衣被束腰收紧，严实保守的同时又充满诱惑。花苞短裙鼓鼓囊囊，深色的过膝长袜包裹住双腿，只露出一小截白玉般的肌肤。漆黑浓密的发间探出两枚恶魔犄角，身后一条细长的尾巴灵巧地来回晃动。她恢复了魅魔的原始装扮。  
“呜哇，リッツ动真格了……”月永レオ心中暗叹，稍稍有些紧张了。她穿得很清凉，款式简单的蓝白色短袖短裙，点缀着透明的薄纱和闪亮的碎钻，随着她的走动洒落下星星点点的鳞光。白皙纤细的手臂、若隐若现的腰腹，很难把这位清丽少女和平时那个跳窗爬树的野生月永レオ联想到一块儿。  
她轻手轻脚走到凛月身后站定，唯恐惊动眼前人。不等她出声，凛月轻盈地转了个身，抬眼与她对视。凛月的眼睛就像红宝石，深处幽暗，色泽鲜红，又像玫瑰花瓣上的晨露，摇摇欲坠，盈盈含情，两片薄唇似笑非笑。背光之下，月永的瞳孔泛着碧波几近透明，她忍不住的笑意中和了上挑眼形的攻击性。  
她们离得很近了，裙角连着裙角，鞋尖抵着鞋尖，任何一人只要抬起手就能轻易拥另外一方入怀。气氛很好，两人却面面相觑了良久，想要开口说话却又不知说些什么，不约而同地把视线投向别处。

“那，就先从kiss开始吧～☆”  
话音一落，月永レオ收敛了笑容，飞快地扬起脸颊，把自己的双唇贴上朔间凛月。不带一丝情欲的触碰，转瞬就离去，眯起双眼观察凛月的反应。凛月小小地惊讶了一下，不出声地轻笑开来，在行动上赞成了她的提议。  
一开始只是试探性地用舌尖描摹对方的唇形，不小心撞了车，变得胆大了。这个吻也渐渐变了味，逐步得寸进尺。她们交换津液的架势难舍难分，杀气腾腾并且不甘示弱，争先恐后地想要入侵到对方口中宣示主权。可惜没过多久就因为呼吸不畅双双败下阵来，只好调整气息重新再战。

“リッツ的眼影是红色的，魅魔好讲究……”月永レオ睁开眼睛的时候看到凛月闭起了双眼，晕晕乎乎想道。突然觉得两人身上穿的衣服都好碍事，尤其凛月还穿了好几件。她将手放上凛月腰间，想去解开束腰上的细绳。绳结隐在蝴蝶结荷叶边之下，她心中急躁，怎么都解不开。  
朔间凛月敏感地捕捉到了月永レオ的不专心，察觉了她的意图。  
“月ぴ真是急性子呢，还是我自己来吧。”她推开她的手，三下五除二拆掉了束腰，脱去了外套，一颗一颗解起了衬衣上的纽扣。凛月手指翻飞的动作灵巧好看，月永不由得赞叹“リッツ真器用啊”，反应过来后也脱起了自己的衣服。刚掀起上衣下摆，她想到了什么，四处张望了一会儿，一把拉着凛月走向仓库深处，来到一块被阴影完全覆盖住的跳高垫跟前。她把凛月轻轻推倒在垫子上，自己俯身跪坐在一旁。凛月已经解开了衬衣上所有的纽扣，白瓷般的肌肤笼罩着一层莹莹冷光。月永探出身体覆上凛月继续索吻，她无法忍受片刻的分离，甚至顾不上自己身上仍有服饰妨碍着她们。手指摸索着紧紧相扣，她们完完全全跟着直觉走，放纵自己的心智沉浸在意乱情迷之中。不知是谁先伸出手探进了裙摆，盲目地拉扯一番，最后才找准方向直奔主题。两人心中警铃大作，慌忙停下动作，盯着昏暗光线中对方看不清表情的脸陷入了沉默。

“月ぴ还想继续吗？”“今天就到此为止吧，リッツ。”  
两人异口同声道，又一齐爆发出大笑。月永レオ也翻身躺了下来，正倒在朔间凛月身旁，并排望着仓库高高的天花板发呆。她们脸上潮红未散，汗湿的发丝粘在腮边，黏黏糊糊又懒得去拨开，表情却放松下来，眼神也从迷离变回明亮，有一搭没一搭聊开了去。

“原来情欲是这么一回事，我大概知道了，嗯嗯～☆”  
“根本连前菜都算不上吧，月ぴ什么都不懂。”  
“重要的是氛围，是感觉，是转瞬即逝的灵光一闪！リッツ才是什么都不懂☆”  
“嘛……月ぴ开心就好。”

“咿呀～总觉得哪里有点不够……不顾一切沉浸其中，身体高热沸腾，脑子里搅成一团，意识也融化了，可是心却不知道飘去了哪里……”  
“月ぴ好过分，这是说你刚刚走神了吗？”  
“哇哈哈哈☆不只是我，リッツ也是啊。虽然身体彼此交缠，我们的灵魂却不在此处，各自飞向了连我们自己也不知道的远方。  
“我们靠得那么近，心依然是空落落的……”

“リッツ总是轻飘飘绵乎乎的，好像打个响指就会消失掉，今天终于触碰到了你的实体☆”  
“月ぴ才是，总是一阵风似的来去无踪，谁也抓不住你。”  
“因为我是天才啊，天才注定是要踏上旅途的☆”  
“哈……又是你们精灵族的古谚吗？话说回来，你们精灵族自由自在的为什么也搞包办婚姻啊？听说你逃婚我还以为你是自由恋爱订了婚约后反悔了呢？”  
“我也不知道啊，十六周岁生日那天父母突然告诉我，说我从小就有一个未婚夫，叫我收拾收拾准备嫁人了，吓得我生无可恋，还是ルカたん鼓励我我才逃来了人间界。”  
“原来如此吗～那你打算在人间界待多久呢？一直拖着也不是办法吧？你自己就算了，也许会连累到你的宝贝妹妹哦？”  
“我还在想办法，我给自己定了三年期限，三年里没有想出解决办法的话，就乖乖回去履行婚约，我不会让ルカたん为难的！”

“呐リッツ，我一直在想，也许我们所有人都是空荡荡的容器，也都有爱的能力，储备着爱的能量。有朝一日找到了中意的容器，我们会心甘情愿把所有的爱倾注给那个人，同时也会期望收到那个人传来的爱吧。”  
“月ぴ整天瞎琢磨出来的理论吗？还真是月ぴ的风格呢。可是如果那个人不要呢，如果那个人不接受你的爱，更不愿意支付给你同等的爱呢？”  
“哇哈哈哈，那就只好浪费掉了呢。”  
“到最后，其实是你这个容器盛满了你对那个人的爱。任何容器，一旦超过了限度就会满溢而出，就会碎裂。不是因为受到了伤害，不是任何来自外界的影响，而是因为你自己，因为你只有一颗心。心是很小的，小到装不下你汹涌磅礴的爱，轻而易举就会破碎。只有把那些爱燃烧掉、释放掉，腾出空间盛放新长出来的爱，才能继续平安而长久地爱下去。”  
“リッツ你呢，你的容器碎裂过吗？”  
“也许碎过，也许没有。我只知道，终有一天，我们要正面面对我们所爱的人……”

“之前就想问了，为什么选在体育仓库？布满灰尘不说，经常用到的器材一股混杂的汗臭味，就算是我也会在意的！”  
“因为足够隐蔽啊，社团活动结束后就不会有人来了，我肯定不会拿我常去的医务室来做这种事的嘛……不然我们下次去弓道场？”  
“还是不了，我偶尔也是要去弓道场的……”  
澄澈的银色月光洒满了校园，两条纤瘦的身影肩并着肩渐行渐远。

一日，逃课寻找灵感的精灵公主又遇上了逃课补觉的魅魔妹妹。  
魅魔妹妹随口问了一句还约吗，精灵公主笑说不了，我遇见了一个月亮一样美丽的人类。


End file.
